Fire and Flood
by smartgirlsan
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet when Percy's girlfriend dies in a car crash and Annabeth is in the other car. Their journey begins with despise but as it is said, "Purest of love is born from hate". But then Percy's girlfriend is mysteriously alive and back in his life shortly after which Annabeth disappears. When Percy knows truth he sets out to save Annabeth. A tale of unrequited love.
1. Chapter 1

The ball of fire appeared peeping from behind the grey clouds which had taken over the blue sky, threatening to pour down anytime soon. The cool breeze was turning into stronger wind. The trees in the central park swayed to it as people enjoyed the serene weather, a detour from the hustle of routine.

Percy sat on the stairs of the central library watching people, trying to block the memories of the one person who overwhelmed him with emotions. This was _her_ favorite place, _her_ 'evergreen oasis in the dreary deserted life'.

Coming here was not the wisest of choices but Percy was annoyed. It had been more than an year and a half since she had left his life for good but he was yet to erase her from his thoughts. Shouldn't he be hating her for being the reason of his girlfriend's life being in jeopardy for an year; when everyone in the world thought she was dead? Then why couldn't he just despise her and be thankful that she is gone?

The train of thoughts were interrupted by a voice- his girlfriend's.

"What are you thinking about?" Calypso asked, handing him a cone of blueberry ice-cream and sitting down beside him.

"Nothing in particular. Just about life. So much has happened in the past 2 years. Thinking about it makes me wonder how we endured it all."

"Yeah." There was moment of silence before Calypso spoke again. "But what matters is we made it through. We are here now. And it is time we move on and embrace life as it comes with a smile."

This was what amazed Percy so much. Being strong and optimistic, accepting and fighting every difficulty life throws at you is not easy and Calypso was all about it.

With her cinnamon smelling caramel hair, almond shaped eyes, delicate facial features and a slender figure, people would pass her as kind, caring and shy. But she was just as strong and feisty.

"Yeah" Percy smiled at her and licked his ice-cream.

Silence settled on them as they enjoyed their ice-cream.

Calypso hugged his arm and leaned on him as he wrapped his other arm around her shoulder.

"The weather is so beautiful, isn't it?" she said.

"Yes very much. Just the get away from everyday drain one would like to have on a weekend. And what makes it better is you.'

"Aw Mr. Jackson. Flattering me, are you?"

"No my dear. Why would I? You already are mine."

She just stared at the man beside her and beamed wide as he kissed her softly.

Just then, as if to ruin their moment Percy's mobile rang and they had to break apart, much to her dismay.

"It's Thalia."

"Hey Thals!"

 _"Percy! Where are you?"_

" I am here at the Central Park with Calypso. We just came here for a walk. What happened? You sound rushed."

 _"Sorry to disturb your romance Kelp Head but you need to come here now. There's something you need to...someone... . Ugh. Just come here as soon as possible."_

"Uh... here meaning? Your apartment?"

 _"No. Piper and Jason's."_

"Okay. But what happened? Why are you so panicked? Is everything fine?"

 _"You Idiot! Don't ask questions. Just come fast."_

Thalia screamed into the phone and the line went dead.

Percy's expressions must have been given as the most confused and worried as Calypso asked,

"What happened?"

"Don't know. But Thalia is on a major freaking mode. She wants us to come to Piper and Jason's as soon as possible"

"Oh. Well then. Let's go."

"Yeah."

* * *

Percy and Calypso stood outside Piper and Jason's penthouse waiting for the door to be opened.

Piper. _Her_ best friend. She was the one who had saved _her_ the from going to jail the first time. Percy had detested her too but now he understood where she came from and has moved on. Loyalty is his fatal flaw too.

As a friend he had grown to like her. Except that Piper is or was _her_ friend, she was a nice person and hard not to like.

Piper, an actress and Jason , the heir to the billion dollar company of Olympus Airlines, were perfect for each other and Percy was glad his best friend and cousin had found his soulmate. This was the only good thing to happen because of meeting _her._

Piper opened the door and gave a tight smile.

"Hi guys. Come in"

"Hey Piper." Calypso and Percy greeted her as they went in and walked to the living room.

It was a penthouse after all and brilliantly designed, it would leave every visitor in awe. The seating area was recessed and only accessible by steps on either side. A spacious sectional sofa allowed people sitting on either side to get a gorgeous view out of the windows with the middle section offering the best view to watch television. Recessed lighting framed the arrangement and kept it bright.

"Thalia called. She sounded panicked. What happened?" Percy asked just as they trotted through the passage and into the living room where he could see all his friends.

Jason , Nico and Frank sat at one end of the sofa facing the windows, engaged in a heated discussion. Thalia and Hazel were seated on the middle one with another girl. She had glossy long hair that she wore in a single braid and as she turned, Percy could see her piercing obsidian eyes boring into him . She had regal and beautiful Hispanic face but her gaze was as if she could take on any challenge. She reminded him of _her_. Her poise of command and strong demeanour.

"Uh.. guys?" Piper said as six pairs of eyes turned to them and a moment of silence took over. Percy could feel the air growing heavier with tension. And so he spoke,

"Hey people. What's going on?"

"You my cousin have an explanation to do." Thalia said as she folded her hands in front and stared at Percy. Her gaze was threatening.

"Thals. Let's take this slow." Piper said as she came forward and introduced the girl.

"Percy this is Reyna. Reyna this is Percy and Calypso."

"Hi" Calypso and Percy greeted the girl as her expression turned cold and she mumbled to herself,

"If it weren't for you Annabeth..."

Hearing her name caught Percy off guard. It filled him with all kinds of emotions at the same time. Despise, Pity, Anger, Warmth.

He just stood there confused as to who she was and how she knew _her._

"You.. you know her?"

"She is my friend. And she is missing."

Percy laughed.

"We know that since the past 19 months. She ran away. Good thing. After all she had destroyed, she had no business left here."

The girl surged forward as if ready to smack him but refrained and stopped in front of him.

Looking at him dead into the eye, she said seriously pointing a finger at him

"Do not dare to insult her. You know nothing about her and certainly have absolutely no right to speak of her."

Hazel and Piper pulled her back and tried to calm her down as Jason and Nico came forward to stand beside Percy while Calypso stood beside him holding his hand.

Percy was shocked at her reaction.

Before Percy could decipher and react to the situation, a cry sounded from the bed room. A baby's cry. Wait. How did a baby come here?

Piper went in hurriedly with Hazel. Percy shook the shock off and said,

"What do _you_ know about her and I to say that? You don't know how she cheated me, betrayed me. I have every right to say ...' Percy couldn't finish as Reyna shouted

"I SAID NOT A WORD AGAINST ANNABETH FROM YOU"

She was heaving hard, taking deep breaths trying to control herself. Just then Piper and Hazel entered cradling a crying baby in Piper's hands and trying to calm him down.

Percy attention was now on the baby. He looked very much familiar.

The baby would not be even an year old. He had jet black hair. Percy couldn't see his eyes first as they were clutched close while crying. But as Piper calmed him down and the baby opened his eyes, Percy stared at the similar orbs of grey.

"Who is he?" Percy asked.

Reyna replied with a steel stare.

"Your son Mr. Jackson. This is Zale Aidan Chase."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy just stared at her. He couldn't feel his hands, or legs or any part of his body. It was as though the whole source of life was snatched and concentrated in his mind, where a cyclone of thoughts that he couldn't decipher was wreaking havoc.

It took him a moment or maybe longer to come back to his senses.

 _Did she just say the boy was his son? No. No that couldn't be._

"What...did you just..?"

"You heard me. This is your son, Jackson." Reyna replied.

The news seemed to sink in now and panic set in. Percy's legs were shivering and he fell onto the sofa. Jason and Calypso rushed to his side. He could feel a drop of sweat sliding down the side of his face.

Percy was furious now. _How could Annabeth hide such a thing from him? Is this why she had run away?_

Such a cowardly thing to do. After everything she had done, this was the last thing that was needed to break the dam of emotions he had built up. All the frustration, confusion and anger bottled inside for so long burst out.

He looked at Reyna and said , his tone rising with each word he spoke

"You justify this? Keeping the birth of a child a secret from his father? Did I not have a right to know about this earlier?"

Percy was standing now. His eyes had turned a shade of dark sea-green and his face was red. He was fuming.

Reyna answered, glaring at him and folding her hands over her chest

"Father? You talk about the rights of a father, which you had clearly lost that night when you stated whatever happened was 'heat of the moment'. When you blamed Annabeth for ruining your life and demanded to have nothing to do with her, whatever happens. You think this was easy for her? First thing, you knocked her up. Then you ignored her and abandoned her. You put her through hell and when she is missing, you demand her of your rights?"

She laughed humourlessly and continued,

"I wonder how Annabeth ever fell in love with you. I pity her for sacrificing her ambitions and the life she had fought so hard to achieve, to keep you safe when you clearly don't deserve any of it."

Percy didn't understand her. _Sacrifice her life for him, to keep him safe? What was Reyna talking about?_

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why do you think she left? It was to keep you safe. She was being stalked and blackmailed."

"What?" Piper exclaimed.

It wasn't until Piper spoke that Percy realised that there were other people in the room too.

Reyna continued," She was receiving these photos and notes to handover something. When things became too frequent and intimate, she was scared that the blackmailers would harm you people to reach her. And then she found out that she was pregnant which she wanted to tell you. But you were too 'occupied' all the time and furious over her for something she didn't do. She couldn't tell anyone else and had no other way except to leave everything behind."

It was as if Percy was receiving aftershocks. First the big reveal, and now this.

Thalia spoke. Her voice was soft which surprised Percy.

"She could have talked to any of us. We are her friends."

Reyna turned to her and gave a sad smile. "Can you blame the girl? After everything she had been through, she didn't want to risk anything anymore."

Jason asked glancing at Calypso, "What do you mean 'over something she didn't do?' Calypso said Annabeth had seen her being taken the night of the accident."

That was the question Percy needed an answer to.

Reyna looked at Jason and turned to Piper who glanced down at her hands.

Piper said, "Annabeth wasn't fully conscious that night. She was drugged by someone at the party. She could barely stand. I had found her when he tried to grab her and asked Argus to drive her home when the car crash happened."

Percy couldn't take it anymore. It was too much to handle.

He had made the biggest mistake anyone could; Punished an innocent person who loved him unconditionally, in the most austere way for something she was not responsible for.

He sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell this before?"

"I wanted to. The day when Calypso was back and she told that Annabeth had seen her being taken captive, I had asked Annabeth to spill the beans. She hesitated at first and said she would, but a little later. But then she made me promise no one would ever know about it from me. When I asked her why, she requested me not to inquire as she couldn't say. I just couldn't break her trust. I am sorry."

Guilt was evident in Piper's eyes. She was on the verge of breaking down. Jason wrapped his arms around her shoulder as Hazel took the baby into her hands.

The room fell silent except for the whimpers of the baby. The air weighed heavy as people took all the revelations in.

Percy's attention was now at the baby. _'His son'_

He had missed his birth. Percy had always wanted to be a good father unlike his who had been away for most of his life to make money. It was just Percy and his mom for the first few years of his life. His dad returned only when he had turned twelve.

Percy wasn't very happy missing the first days of his son's life, but felt better that he was there sooner.

"Can I?" He asked Hazel.

"Sure." She carefully placed the baby wrapped in a baby cloth in his hands.

He was light. The jet black strands on his head were as soft as cotton, a trait he had inherited from Percy. His eyes were steel grey with swirls of silver, glistening with curiosity. Just like Annabeth's. He was staring at Percy with those big orbs, probably wondering who he was. His hands were moving in all directions.

Percy couldn't help but smile. His right hand touched his cheek as Percy lifted him in his arms and he smiled.

 _His son just smiled at him._ And Percy chuckled lightly. His heart was suddenly filled with warmth and everything else just moved to the back seat.

He could feel all the eyes in the room on him. He looked at Reyna and asked,

"How old is he?"

"Eleven months. Born on June 13th." She smiled and replied.

Percy looked down and whispered, "Hi big guy! I am your dad. I'm sorry I wasn't there all these days. That you had only your...mom" Percy stopped.

 _His mom_. Whom he had tried to hate all these months but who had managed to occupy his mind more times than he kept count of. It had always annoyed him how she would be all that flashes into his mind every point of the day.

He was angry that she hadn't told him about the possibility of Calypso being alive and for being the reason for all hardships Calypso had faced as he had assumed. He felt betrayed and cheated that she would keep something so important from him.

But now after knowing the truth he couldn't forgive himself. He had made a huge mistake which he might never have a chance to mend. She had loved him unconditionally, heart and soul and how had he reciprocated?

"We need to find Annabeth. I need your help finding her." Reyna said.

"Yes we must." Thalia came forward. " That girl thinks too much about others and too less about herself. We have to find her."

"And we will." This was the first time Nico spoke. His voice was firm and confident.

"We are going to do it together." Frank said.

"Yes." Jason said and turned to Reyna, "Reyna we need to know what happened exactly. Tell us every little detail."

 _And Reyna began..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers!**

 **T** **his is a story I have recently begun with and have a strong plot in mind.**

 **Till now it was just an introduction. This chapter does reveal a bit more of what happened. But I believe once the flash back chapters begin, you will love it more.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story already.**

 **I would love to know what each of you thinks of the story as of yet. It would help to write ahead, so please Review! It would mean a lot to me.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Reyna began narrating the whole story to the people in the room.

"After your fight Percy, Annabeth was really hurt and broken. Since her childhood, she had been through a lot. But she had always managed to fight it, never losing courage and hope. Those incidents really scarred her, but she was strong enough to live with them. She had reached the breaking point God knows how many times, but every single time she managed to push the bar a little bit higher.

But your words, they pushed her beyond. She was already in a puddle of problems; your 'ex'girlfriend returned, everyone thought of her as the 'bad guy', no one was there for her to really support. Then the stalking was getting severe day by day and she found out she was pregnant.

She could have gone through it too, had she not been abandoned by the one person she trusted the most. You Percy. You didn't just forsake her. You crippled her soul and spirit. More than her mom's death had. More than her brother's death had. She was on the verge of giving up altogether but the bundle of life in her womb kept her from it. She decided to let go of everything and move away. It was the best way to keep everyone safe and happy.

She came to New Rome, a small town in Italy. She started a teaching job as Math teacher at the middle school there and I was her colleague. We became friends instantly but she always seemed distant. We grew closer but I could never find out the reason behind the shallowness in her eyes as though she was stripped of all happiness. It wasn't until Zale was born that I saw a real smile on her face.

And after he was born, he was her world. One Saturday I went to her house as I did every weekend and found her on the floor, clutching a frame to her bosom and bawling her heart out. It was a picture of you all. That day was Percy's birthday. That night she told me the whole story, from her mom's death to everything.

Honestly Percy, I wanted to punch you blue and black, rip your intestines out and hang you to a fan with them."

Percy was already drowning in a bucket of guilt and Reyna's words didn't make him feel any better. He knew what he had done was extremely vicious. He had accused Annabeth for every terrible thing that had happened to her.

"What _did_ you say to her Percy?" Thalia asked.

Percy expected the question would be popped soon but he had prayed that it wouldn't. He was ashamed, guilty and pissed off at himself. He didn't want to narrate everything and have to curse himself more.

An hour ago Percy was annoyed and angry at himself for still having thoughts of and his heart craving for Annabeth more than just often; even when he was with his girlfriend, which shouldn't have happened. But now he was repenting everything he had said or thought about her.

"It must have been very strident considering she left without saying goodbye even to her best friend." Piper said her eyes grave as never before.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Percy was tired. Physically and mentally. Calypso had been back for a month now and was getting over everything that had happened. She had given her statement to the Police about whatever had happened the night of accident and the time she was held captive. She was making quick recovery._

 _Percy was glad she hadn't suffered any major injuries. He had been at her side almost every second she had been back. He felt responsible._

 _It was 1 in the night and Percy was standing outside his apartment fumbling with his keys trying to open the door half asleep_.

 _Just_ _t_ _hen the door opened and there stood the person he wished to not see at all. She was the reason no one knew Calypso could be alive. Had she confessed, Calypso could have been saved earlier._

 _Percy pushed past her and went into the house. He regretted ever giving her the key to his apartment._

 _"Percy.." She called. Her voice sounded scared and worried._

 _"What?" He snapped._

 _"We need to talk. I... I uh.. I have.."_

 _"This can wait for later. I need to sleep."_

 _She stared at him, disappointment evident in her eyes._

 _"Okay. Can we talk tomorrow morning?"_

 _"No. I have to go to the therapist with Calypso."_

 _"Tomorrow afternoon? or evening?"_

 _"No. We have to go to the Police station"_

 _"Then when can we...?"_

 _"Later sometime Annabeth."_

 _"Percy. Please this is really important . For you and me. Just.." she didn't complete as Percy's voice came a note higher._

 _"Right now what is important to me is being there for Calypso. Honestly Annabeth, you know what she went through. Why can't you show a bit of empathy?"_

 _"But you have been with her for every second she has been back. Can't you give me an hour? She has got others to take of her too. You need not be the only one. I am here too Percy. When was the last time you spoke to me? She is not the only one who has got problems. I need you too. And for God's sake it's been a month. How long are you gonna be her caretaker?"_

 _Annabeth shouted just as loud. She was exasperated. She knew Calypso must have been through a lot. And she had given Percy all the space to be by her side since she was back. But now she needed him_ _too._

 _"How much more insensitive can you be? First, you leave the girl to die. And now you don't even want her to recuperate peacefully"_

 _"Leave her to die? I told you everything I knew from that night."_

 _"No you didn't. You saw her being taken before the car blasted. The cat is out of the bag Annabeth. Don't try to cover up now."_

 _"No. No, I didn't. I don't know anything except what I told in the statement."_

 _"You are a liar. A sadist who has no regard for others. You are selfish and conceited. Because of you, your Mom died. You left your own brother, who you said yourself 'loved you more than himself' to die and ran away. Have you got no conscience? How can you live with the blood of your own loved ones staining your hands? Wherever you go, you take troubles with you and push others into the trap to save yourself. You toy with others feelings drown them to keep yourself afloat. You are like a leech living off other's blood"_

 _Annabeth stared at the man whom she had fallen hard , too shocked to speak a woed. His words pierced her heart like a spear._

 _"What ...did you just say?" Her voice was barely a whisper._

 _"You heard me. I am ashamed I ever liked a person so shallow as you. I wish I would never have to see your face again."_

 _Annabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes were brimming with tears threatening to fall soon._

 _"After everything we have been through? We made promises Percy. That night, do you remember that night? We promised we would sort everything out together before we..."_

 _"That was all a mistake Annabeth. It was all heat of the moment and it was before I knew what kind of a person you really are. Forget it ever happened. Now, I want to have nothing to do with you. Just get out. Get out of my apartment and my life."_

Percy's cheek stung as soon as he had finished. He was sure to have a handprint by morning. Piper was really pissed off.

"You asshole! Do you know what you have done? She trusted you . So much that she opened her heart to you, shared her darkest secrets with you. And you rewarded her with this?"

Percy would have never thought he would see a day when Piper would be this furious.

"Holy Christ! How did this happen? What kind of a best friend am I?" She was on the verge of crying.

"Calm down Piper. It's not your fault." Jason tried to pacify her as she had her head in her hands.

Others' expressions were no different. Hazel and Nico looked very disappointed. Frank couldn't seem to believe it. Calypso wasn't even looking up. Reyna's expression was just as stone hard as it had been. Now her eyes seemed to have tuened darker. Percy could say this girl had a lot of self-control to have not hit him yet.

And Thalia..

"Yes. It was this Asshole who did all the damage." She was no calmer than Piper. Whatever stopped her from breaking Percy's bones, he was grateful to it. But he knew he deserved the thrashing.

"Thalia. That is immaterial now. What we _need_ to know is how and when she went missing." Hazel said.

"Yes. Eight days ago..."

 _Flashback_

 _It was late at night and the streets were deserted. The small-town of New Rome was asleep when the doorbell of the house with red door rang profusely. When the girl with long black hair opened the door she met with a pair of grey orbs filled with fear and panic. The visitor, Annabeth was full of sweat and her hair was falling out of her pony tail. Her grey top was dishevelled and jeans torn at places. Her feet were bare and dirty as she ran all the way. Her face was dirty and tears stained her cheeks._

 _"Annabeth... what are you doin...: She couldn't complete as the blonde thrusted the bundle in her hands into Reyna's hands._

 _"Reyna. I don't have much time. Please take care of Zale for me. They... those people are after me. Please, please I beg you, please keep Zale with you."_

 _Reyna took the baby from the shivering woman._

 _"What people are you talking about Annabeth? Come on in first." Reyna tried to pull her into the house and the girl obliged just to stand in the doorway, not in the sight of people if any on the outside._

 _"NO. No. Please.. It will just provoke them. What they want is me. Keep Zale safe. Tell him.. Tell him his mom loved him more than anything. Tell him I never wanted to leave him but I had to. Tell him I will always be by his side."_

A _nnabeth kissed the top of the boy's head and hugged him tight as the tears rolled down her cheeks like a river. She handed him to Reyna again unable to keep her sobs at bay, never taking her eyes off him._

 _"I love you dear. So much. I wish we had more time."_

 _Then she looked at Reyna," Thank you. I will forever be grateful to you. I am glad I found a trustworthy friend after everything."_

 _"No Annabeth. You are not going anywhere. Sit down and take a breath.."_

 _"NO..It's dangerous. It'll just pull you both in danger as well. I can't tell you anymore. Just listen to me please." She glanced back at the road panic taking over her._

 _"I need to leave. Please don't ask anything. Take care of him for me ." And she turned to leave, but something jerked her back._

 _Her finger was tightly clutched by the infant, refusing to let her leave._ _It felt as though someone was choking her heart with a rope and trying to haul it towards them just as much as she tried resist._ _The mother's heart ached for her baby she doubted she would be able to see ever again._

 _She looked at him, tears streaming down her face as she withdrew her hand and disappeared into the darkness.."_

* * *

 **So people... What do you think of the chapter? Let me know in the review!**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers!**

 **Firstly, thanks all those of you who have reviewed,favourited and followed the story.**

 **The next chapter is here! Hope ya'll enjoy it.**

 **Have a great read!**

* * *

The room fell dead silent. All one could hear were the baby's whimpers as he enjoyed himself, alien to everything going around him.

"I didn't understand what to do that moment. After I could comprehend, I immediately called the police. We tried to find her but to no avail. I have filed a missing report but the police have not been able to do anything about it yet. And now they seem to have given up. But I couldn't just let her... go. I thought maybe I could get a clue here since we have already scouted her house in New Rome and found nothing significant. So I caught the first flight and landed here. I knew Piper was her best friend and she was the easiest to locate thanks to the paparazzi." Reyna completed in a slow voice.

The room was full of thick air, tension cutting through. Millions of questions were going around in everyone's mind.

Hazel was the first to voice out her question. "What did Annabeth have that someone went to the extent of kidnapping her?"

No one had an answer to that question.

Annabeth had a quotidian life. She was an Architect just as she had aspired to be, an inspiration from her mother. She had been a straight A student all through her schooling. She was the valedictorian at her high school as well as from her college, 'Harvard school of Architecture'. Landing a job with a nice pay as soon as she had completed her college and gotten her Architect's license for practice, she expected she would be at peace after everything. She never was people-oriented either. She was always too busy and occupied with her own work to even bother, much less pry about other people's lives . What could such a person hide?

"We don't know what that is. But it must be the same people who had been stalking and blackmailing her who took her. And if that is, whatever she had must be very important for the kidnappers considering they went all the way from New York to Italy to capture her." Jason said.

Everyone nodded in affirmance and silence took over again. It was Frank this time who broke the silence as he spoke in broken fragments, careful of the reactions he might receive.

"Guys, I hate to say this but... it has been two weeks since Annabeth was kidnapped. And two weeks is a long time. Anything...could have.. happened to her. She might...or might not be...alive."

This was enough to snap Percy out of his trance. His head jerked in Frank's direction as soon the words left his mouth.

"NO. No. No. Annabeth..." Percy shouted out loud. It felt heavy to take her name after so long and in such a situation. "She isn't ...dead . No she can't be." He was panicking now. He felt as though air was knocked out of his lungs and his heart was being squeezed at the mere thought of it. He was not ready to even think of such situation. She was alive. He knew it. She is a fighter. She would never give up.

Percy was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't pay heed to the eyes glued on him, some pitiful, some worried and others surprised, maybe at his outburst. But Percy didn't really care. At this moment, all he could think of was Annabeth. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happens to her, Gods forbid anything so does.

"Yes. We certainly hope so. But we need to hurry if we wanna make sure no such dreadful thing happens." Nico said in a stern voice, his eyes reflecting determination. He seemed to be the most composed of all apart from Jason.

"We should take a look at her apartment here. She had left everything except her clothes behind. Maybe we can find something." Thalia suggested.

"That's the first and foremost thing we should do. We should also check her office." Jason added.

"Okay then. But so many people barging into places would draw too much attention. Reyna, Thalia and Percy, go to Annabeth's apartment. Nico, Jason and Frank, go to her office. Hazel and I will stay back and take care of Zale." Then her eyes turned to Calypso. Piper hesitated and said, "Calypso, if you want to, you can stay with us . Or you can be dropped on the way."

* * *

Calypso preferred the later option. She needed some alone time after everything that just happened.

As she sat in the car, her mind was sinking everything in. It was difficult for Calypso to digest the fact that her boyfriend, has a son. She had always dreamt of marrying him and starting a family. Actually, that was the only notion that had kept her alive all those days when she was held captive. And now to find out that he had a son, it was numbing for her. She knew that Percy had been with Annabeth for a while when she was gone, Percy had told her that and assured her that he was over her. But she never knew how serious or strong they were.

She never had asked Percy about Annabeth. First, she was too glad that she was back with him to think about anything else. Then when Thalia told them Annabeth was gone with just a note asking not to search for her, Percy had a turbulent reaction saying, "I don't want to know anything about her." She had never bothered to ask again not wanting to upset Percy. As for others, it had turned a sour topic for them, tearing them apart between two of their friends, so she considered it better not to instigate any awkwardness.

But now, she pitied that girl and felt guilty. It was predominately because of her, that Annabeth had had that fight with Percy that made her leave. She had to go through her pregnancy all alone and then get separated from her new born, worst nightmare of any mother.

The train of thoughts were interrupted as the car stopped at the gate of her apartment building. She went to Percy's side proceeding to kiss him goodbye but she could feel his reluctance as her worst fear surfaced . She bid bye to all of them and she walked into the apartment with a heavy heart.

* * *

Percy and Reyna stood beside Thalia as she opened the door of Annabeth's apartment with Piper's key.

Annabeth's apartment was what any architecture buff's dream would be like. It was the perfect combination of modern and traditional architectural techniques. And why would it not be? Annabeth was one of the most sought after architects of the country. At twenty five, she had already reached the top of the ladder and was planning to set up one of her own.

As they entered, the corridor lit up with automated yellow LEDs. They passed through the corridor with beautiful art pieces adorning the walls which lead to the living room. It wasn't as big as Piper and Jason's apartment but still big enough.

There was a Walnut coloured couch facing the TV to the right of the corridor which ended with an arch of Persian and Roman fusion design into the room. To the left there was the dining area graced by a four seater dining table with a glass top. There was a huge window with a brown counter on it just beside the entrance into the kitchen. There was another shorter corridor with photos of Annabeth on adoening the walls and between the fully covered walls, was an empty rectangular space .

"Reyna search the living room. I will take the study and Percy you go to the bed room." Thalia said.

Percy nodded and went to the bedroom. As he entered, he could see the perfectly made up bed and the organised room with a thin layer of dust settled on them. Annabeth seldom spent time here. She was always in her office or her study. This room was used only for the short sleeps she had.

Percy remembered _the night_ when he had last been here.

 _The night_ h _e had promised Annabeth he would be at her side always, a promise that he had broken. The night they had opened their hearts to each other. The night they had ..._

Percy shook his head trying to keep the memories away. He knew if he reminisced everything, he would break down and this was not the time for that. He had to remain strong for Annabeth.

Percy concentrated on the job at hand and started searching. He opened the wardrobe, to find it empty. He searched the drawers and the cabinet to find nothing of use. Just as he was about to go to her closet, Thalia called out loud,

"Guys! I have found something"

Percy rushed to the Study to find Thalia holding a bunch of photos and notes. There must have been about ten of them. She was looking at the photos one after another. They were of Annabeth in random places and with people.

First one was of Piper and her laughing at a restaurant, next one was of her doing something at her office desk. The next one was of them all at the camping site. Percy remembered that trip very well. It was where Jason had proposed to Piper.

As Thalia turned to the next photo Percy was shocked. He quickly snatched it from her, staring intently at it. It was of

Percy and Annabeth kissing in her bed. It was clicked that night.

Reyna picked up the notes and started reading. The first ones were just words describing the pics. Then began the blackmails.

 _"Handover the box or pay the price."_

 _"Little Annie's stubborn. But wouldn't wanna see anyone hurt, would you?"_

 _"Be a good girl dearie, don't go the hard way"_

Percy turned to the next photos and stopped at one. It was an old photo, a little bit worn out.

There was a small boy about 6 years of age . He was grinning from ear to ear holding a baby in his lap. He had sandy pepper hair and Grey eyes, just like Annabeth's. There was a woman with brown curly hair and startling eyes just like the boy. She was wearing a pencil skirt and full sleeved shirt like a business woman would. She was smiling at the camera but still her face looked tough as though the woman had borne a lot. She had her arms around the boys shoulders as they both sat on a sofa.

It must be Malcolm, Annabeth's brother and her mom. And the baby must be Annabeth.

"Have a look at this." Percy said as Reyna and Thalia peeped to see. Then Thalia read a note out loud.

 _"Now now Annabeth. Wouldn't want to end up like your mom or brother, would you? So do as told. Handover the box."_

The three of them looked at each other, confusion written on their faces. They had found a clue.

"Does it have anything to do with Annabeth's mother and brother's murder?" Percy voiced it out as the question hung in the air with the other two people unaware of what he was talking about.

* * *

 **So guys what did you think of it? Please let me know in the reviews! Reviews make me happy and happy me updates soon. ;)**

 **See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers!**

 **Next chapter is here. This is the last chapter of present. Next chapter is going to start the flashback that is all Percy and Annabeth's story. So let me warn you Percabeth shippers, it is going to be a treat for you all from next chapter onwards.**

 **Let me thank all those who newly followed the story and special thanks to them who reviewed. I hope see more of reviews from this chapter. I would like to know what each of you thinks of the story as of now and what you expect of it.**

 **Anyways, let me not delay you anymore.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Piper watched as Hazel lulled the baby to sleep. She observed as the boy's eyelids grew heavier and drooped, enveloping his big grey eyes that Piper knew so well. Instinctively, her hand rested on her stomach where soon a bump would be showing.

Piper was grateful to her missing best friend because of whom she had met her husband. Annabeth had been with her through all her tough times, small and big.

She was with her when Piper's grandpa died. She was with her when Piper fought with her father. And Piper? She hated herself for letting the one person that stood by her through thick and thin down at the time she needed her the most. She hated herself for letting Annabeth go through all the trauma alone.

Piper wished her best friend would be back, safe and sound. Of all people she knew, Annabeth was the one person who deserved all happiness she could find. The last time Piper had seen her, Annabeth was in a blue dress looking like a goddess and her eyes sparkled with happiness like Piper had never seen before and it _seemed_ to her as though her Maid of Honour had found her oasis just as she walked down the aisle.

She had left for her honeymoon with a heart fluttering with joy as everything looked perfect. Little did she know she would return to the deadliest news of her best friend having just ...left.

Her son was a replica of her. She had concluded that after having watched him for two hours. He was curious as fish and scampered around the house taking in the marvellous new world.

They had fed him baby beef stew just as Reyna had instructed and now it was time to bed.

Hazel gently placed the boy on the bed in the guest room and placed pillows around him so that he doesn't roll.

Hazel looked at Piper and smirked, "You are going to have good practice with him."

"Not really. He is the best behaved infant I have seen. So curious yet careful and scrutinising. He is much mature for an eleven month old, when they just throw tantrums for everything. I expect a lot of trouble from mine considering my grandpa's words who described me as the most rebellious infant. Zale is an.. 'Annabeth product'"

"Yeah . True." Hazel gave a soft laugh.

Silence fell upon them as both of them stared at the little being on the bed sleeping peacefully.

Just then the bell rang and they tip toed out of the room, closing the door behind softly. Piper hoped something had been found that would lead them closer to finding Annabeth.

Hazel opened the door. It was Jason, Nico and Frank. Frank was carrying a carton full of stationery.

"Did you find anything?" Piper asked hopefully.

"No." Jason replied dejectedly.

"They had emptied her desk. One of her colleagues had put all her belongings into this carton and left it in the janitors closet if she ever returned. The security handed it over to us. We checked it thrice but nothing significant was there. Just a bunch of pencils, photos and files." Nico added as they walked to the sofa and settled.

Frank put the box beside the centre table.

Piper sat beside Jason as he tucked her in a sideways embrace and kissed her on top of her head.

"Let us wait for others to come. They must have found something." Hazel said.

"Yes. Let us hope so." Nico replied as silence took over again.

"Are you alright Pipes?" Jason asked her.

"I don't know. I feel so guilty. Annabeth was always there for me. But when she needed me the most, I wasn't. Maybe I could have prevented this all from happening, had I been here and stopped her from leaving."

"It isn't your fault Piper. What happened was not...acceptable, yes. But don't beat yourself up over something that you had no say in. It is past now and letting your spirit down would do no good. Now, we must find Annabeth and bring her back safe. " Jason said.

Piper nodded. He was right. Piper needed to let it go and stay strong. She might not have been there to prevent it but she _is_ here to rescue her friend.

As if on cue, the bell rang signalling the arrival of search team from Annabeth's house. Piper's heart leaped with anticipation as she prayed they had found something, _something_ that might take them a step closer to save her best friend.

Hazel opened the door and the three walked into the room as the already seated people looked at them hopefully.

Percy put a bunch of photos and notes on the centre table as everyone mustered around to look at them.

"These are the notes and photos she was blackmailed with."

Then he shuffled through the photos and held one out. It was worn out and looked old. He lifted it up with a note and said, " They got her freaking childhood pics. They dug up her past that no one knows about. They are the same people who are responsible for her mother and brother's deaths."

Jason took the note from him and all of them read it.

"We never even knew that Annabeth had a brother. Or that he and her mother were killed." Hazel said.

"Because Annabeth never wanted anyone to. She didn't want anyone's 'sympathy points' as she put it." Piper said.

She was the centre of attention now. Percy walked towards the pics as he picked up one more pic from the bunch as Piper continued,

"When I said she had gone through a lot, I meant from even before the accident. She had a very...troublesome childhood that she never told anyone about. Except for me."

Percy cut her off and said,

"And me." Now everyone's attention turned to him as Piper stared at him wide eyed. He flipped the photo showing to everyone. It was of Percy and Annabeth kissing on bed. Anyone looking at it could see how much in love they looked.

Percy looked dazed. His face shone with pure bliss and passion as they both smiled into the kiss. His eyes sparkled as he stared at the woman he was kissing who had her eyes closed. He looked at her like she was the most precious and delicate thing in the world. His hair was messed up as usual and his blue T-shirt was wet.

Annabeth looked happiest anyone had ever seen her. Her face had tear streaks which were evident in the closely taken photo but her face was glowing with pride as though she had achieved all she could think of in the world and she looked content.

No one could really believe that the Percy in the photo was same as the man who had been _hating or trying to hate_ the woman in the photo.

"The night this picture was taken, she had told me everything" He continued.

"Yes. She told you and you..." Piper ever colour changing eyes had darkened as her pupil contracted . She looked like a red hot kettle ready to burst.

Percy looked down ashamed. Annabeth had opened her heart out to him and he had rewarded her with resentment and blamed her for everything that had gone wrong in her life. Words wouldn't begin to descirbe how much crappy he felt. He felt guilty and angry. He hated himself for doing such an awful thing. He pledged he would not let anything happen to her. If anything did, it would kill him.

Piper stared at him and her face slowly turned to pitiful as she gave a sympathetic smile and said, "Remorse is the worst punishment. But you know what? You have been punishing yourself all these months too, trying to convince yourself and others that you hated her which you certainly didn't. You never can. And you know that now."

Percy glanced back up, his eyes brimming with tears as truth smacked him right in the face. He could say nothing and just nodded.

"Okay. But what did happen to her mom and brother?" Nico asked and Piper narrated the whole excerpt to them.

As she finished, everyone was shaken up having heard now what actually the girl had gone through. It was as though life had been specially unfair to her.

"She had a pretty messed up life, didn't she?" Thalia said.

"Yes. But she worked relentlessly to move on and establish herself better. And when she did, it all came crashing down all over again." Reyna said.

"Okay. Now to know where Annabeth is, we should first know everything about her mom's murder and about her brother and hers kidnap." Jason said.

"Yes. But how? None of us even knew about any of that till now. Who can tell us about it?" Thalia said. Everyone looked at Piper in hope of some more withstood information but she had nothing too.

Piper said, "Apart from Percy and me, Chiron also knew about Annabeth. Longer than both of us. He had been her guardian after she refused to go stay with her father. He mentioned once, or more like slipped his tongue that he knew her mother. Other than him, only Annabeth's father must be knowing about her mom."

"Okay then. Let's go talk to him." Reyna said and she started getting up but Piper pulled her back down and said,

"Woah. Wait girl. It is quite late now. Also her father doesn't live here. He lives in San Francisco, that is on the other side of the country."

"Yes. Everyone, let us all rest for tonight and tomorrow we'll fly to California." Jason said.

"Not everyone needs to. We should keep the number low. Percy, Jason and I would fly there tomorrow. You people should check old news paper reports and Nico maybe you can find something about the murder and kidnap from the police records." Piper said.

"Yes I'll try" Nico said.

Everyone returned to their places as they had planned their next step.

* * *

Next morning Percy leaned back in his seat in Jason's private jet. Piper and Jason sat at the other side giving him space to think about everything.

So much had happened in the past twenty four hours. Of everything, the one good thing to happen to him was he didn't have to hate Annabeth anymore as had been trying to all along. He never knew how much he had tortured himself trying to do that and nor does he now.

He closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted to when everything began.

 _Two and a half years ago..._

* * *

 **That's all for today folks. Flashback begins next chapter. So get ready for the Percabeth story.**

 **Don't forget to review what your thoughts are. It would mean a lot to me and help me in building the story further.**

 **See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers!**

 **Here is the next chapter. The flashback begins here and this chapter is crucial to the turn of events ahead. Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 ** _Two and a half years ago..._**

The dark sky lit up as the blanket of clouds unveiled the Moon. The ball of serenity proliferated the radiance near and far, instigating a scenery of aesthetic beauty. Annabeth leaned forward on the railing of the estranged balcony, closing her eyes and taking in the spectacle of nature, drowning out the clatter of the party she was dragged to.

Her grey eyes glittered silver in the light. She looked absolutely gorgeous clad in a grey sleeveless neckline top that had ruffles at her left shoulder and a black skinny ankle jeans with black wedges. She wore her hair in a French plaited pony tail.

Annabeth considered dressing well and smart necessary since the first impressions are important. She wasn't a fan of heavy couture but always dressed elegant and classy.

"What is a lady like you doing out here, away from the party?" The voice pulled Annabeth back to the chaotic party she was desperately trying to keep away from. She never was a party person. But Piper couldn't digest the fact that Annabeth preferred to stay home alone and read a Jane Austen than turn up at these things to get hooked up or wasted. Annabeth was not an alcoholic drinker, she would gag at it's mere smell and hooking up was not something she wanted.

She knew better than anyone that these 'temporary' things might excite at the beginning but eventually can mess up a lot. She had tasted enough of temporary things in her life and wanted no more of that.

Annabeth glanced at the brunette man walking up to her. He had light blue eyes, sharp features and a strong jawline. His sly smirk and hungry glint in eyes were enough to warn Annabeth to stay away from him.

She pulled her hands up to her chest and folded them, covering her bosom in an intimidating manner and stood straight, looking up at the sky and not at him and replied in a serious tone,

"Not interested in all that chaos."

"Well too bad." He said and stood uncomfortably close to her causing her to shift away.

He leaned on the railing and offered her the glass of drink.

"No thanks. I don't drink." She replied, causing him to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"That's rare. But once in a while, it isn't a bad thing. Try it out once." He said extending his hand with the glass towards her.

"I don't want to." She replied.

"Okay. Then let me get you a soft drink or a soda" He said shifting nearer to her, cornering her at the square end of the balcony.

"No, Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my friend." She said quickly turned back and walked into the hall trying to find her friend.

She found her by the bar, flirting with a brown haired guy. She settled in the bar stool beside her brunette friend and tapped on the bar table, waiting to catch her friend's attention.

Fortunately, the guy's phone rang and he excused himself to take the call and Piper turned to her smiling.

"Can we leave now?" Annabeth asked her exasperated.

Piper sighed. "I give up. I can never get you to enjoy a party , can I?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Piper continued. "Seriously though, how can you not like a single guy out of so many here. All of them are high profile professionals and most of them are good looking."

Annabeth just shrugged and said, "Not what I am looking for."

"Yeah. Whatever. I'll just go tell Ben we are leaving. I can't disappear just like that. I'll be right back. Till then..." Piper paused as she stood up and said to the bartender,

"Excuse me, a Virgin Mojito Mocktail to the lady here please." And turned back to Annabeth, "Have your 'non-alcoholic' drink and keep yourself engaged."

Annabeth stared at the figure disappearing into the crowd and turned to the front, glad to be able to leave soon.

But again, the man from the balcony plopped on her adjacent stool and put his glass down.

"I'm Mark. Heir of Parkinson Industries." His tone dripped of conceit.

Annabeth stared at him and replied just as her drink was kept on the table by the bartender, "Annabeth" .

She took a sip of the drink trying to ignore the man beside her who didn't seem like one to give up easily.

"So Annabeth, what do you say we go to my place tonight?"

Anger and annoyance rose in Annabeth's throat which she tried to gulp down with the drink.

"Sorry to disappoint but if you didn't get the hint before, I am not interested in you. " She said to him in a condescending tone hoping the thick head would stop bothering.

But that didn't seem to budge the guy.

"Come on. Don't play hard to get. It would save time which we could use better" He said leaning towards her causing her to lean away and put her hand up stopping him. He reeked of alcohol.

"Ugh. Gross." Annabeth covered her nose with her index finger and turned back looking for Piper. _Where the hell is she?_

As she turned ahead, she thought she saw his hand move swiftly across her, causing her to frown. She looked at him who again winked at her.

Irritated, she took the drink and gulped it down at once. As she drank it, she could see him smirking from the corner of her eyes. She put the glass down on the bar table and stood up to search for her friend again.

Mark caught her hand and said, "Wait! Where are you going babe?"

"Let me go." She said as she jerked her hand to loosen his grip and unclench his hand. But he had a strong grip.

Suddenly she felt dizzy. Her vision was blurred and she felt light, as though she was floating on a cloud.

Mark pulled her in, causing her to crash onto him face first and she caught the stool beside her for support closed her eyes trying to focus her sight. She felt two muscular arms snake around her waist. She struggled against the man who was now hugging her but she was not strong enough. She felt his hot breath against the crook of her neck that startled her and she gathered all her strength to push the man away and slapped him hard.

People around them stared as Mark clutched his hand on his left cheek. Then, Annabeth felt two hands on her shoulders as she turned to look at the new intruder. Thankfully it was Piper.

"Annabeth? What happened?" Piper straddled her as she tried to keep Annabeth steady on her feet. She looked at the man in front of her fuming, with a hand on his cheek and back at her best friend who could barely stand.

Her eyes widened as she put the pieces together but she refrained from any harsh step. She recognised the man in front of her and knew any quarrel with him would mean great trouble.

So first thing, she had to get her best friend out of his sight and to safety.

"Let's get you home" She whispered to her tipsy friend and took her to the lift. She dialled her chauffer Argus to come to the gate quickly.

The lobby was not very crowded fortunately and she led her friend to the gate where Argus was ready with her car. As soon as he saw them coming, he got down the car and rushed to open the car door.

"Argus I need you to take Annabeth back to my apartment safely and stay with her."

Argus was a fifty two year old man. He had been working for Piper for long enough that he was not just her employee but a friend and she trusted him completely.

He nodded and asked, "Sure dear. But you?"

"I need to take care of something here. I'll call a cab or hitch a ride with someone else."

"Okay." Piper watched as the car disappeared into the dark and proceeded back to the party. It was time for some damage control.

* * *

Annabeth couldn't decipher what was going around her for a while. She felt lightheaded. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the road lit yellow by the street lights.

She turned to her left and saw Argus driving.

"Argus! Where are we going?" She squealed in a much un-Annabeth way.

Argus glanced at her, not taking his eyes off the road. His eyebrows were scrunched with worry. He would have never imagined Annabeth in a position as this. She was the most responsible person he had ever known.

"Getting you back home dear"

"That guy was irritating me and misbehaved with me. So I slapped him hard." She swung her hand wildly in air. "SNAP"

She laughed hard and said in between. "You should have seen his face"

As her laughter subsided into giggles, she asked in a high tone,

"Where is Pipes?"

"Still at the party. She had something to take care of."

"We left her alone? No. Turn back. I want her with me."

"She will be back soon dear. But let us get you home first"

"No. No. We went together, we come together." She insisted, shaking his arm.

"Annabeth. Be a good girl. Sit quietly" He scolded her in a stern voice.

Annabeth retreated back to her seat and fiddled with her seat belt. Then suddenly out of nowhere, she went for the steer wheel and turned it, causing the car to swirl.

"ANNABETH" Argus screamed as he gained back control over the car and steadied it.

"Don't do that. Sit quietly. Piper will be back." He scolded her again and sighed.

Suddenly out of nowhere, two headlights beamed bright in front, blinding Argus. He swerved the steering wheel and applying brakes, trying to prevent a crash but didn't miss the impact fully.

The truck crashed into their car on Argus's side. The car toppled thrice and halted a few feet behind. The air bags had opened, keeping Annabeth and Argus from dying. Annabeth had hit her head hard on the ceiling Her body felt numb and she felt blood trickle down her left cheek. She was barely conscious to see another damaged car beside the one she was in.

The truck's head lights blinked a few feet ahead. It must have been a three way crash. She blinked a few times to see if she could make out anything. Suddenly, the car beside her blasted. The flames leapt high into the air. Annabeth could feel it's heat on her face as her vision blurred and darkness took over.

* * *

 **So folks that was it! I know I said Percabeth will begin but this chapter is the beginning and important for the plot ahead. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!**

 **See ya next time everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Readers!**

 **The next chapter is up. I'm not gonna say much about it and spoil the suspense.**

 **Thanks to the new people who followed and older one's for keeping up with my unscheduled updates. I have made this one longer than usual.** **Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of it in the reviews.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Annabeth blinked her eyes open, struggling with the sudden brightness. The walls of her room stood white and so were her bed covers. The room was fairly large for an average hospital room. It had wooden flooring. There was a white couch pushed to the wall on her right behind which there must have been a huge window which was covered with white blinds. There were two more chairs beside that and a side table with a lamp on it.

 _Why was she in here? What had happened?_

She lifted her right hand that had an IV running up to the bottle that hung beside her. She raised her hand to her face and winced as she touched the bandage on her forehead. Her left hand was in a cast.

Her throat burned due to dryness. She looked around, wincing as she tried to turn her head towards her left searching for someone to quench her thirst. She tried to speak only to croak. Just on cue, she heard a soft clack of door, opening then closing and a nurse entered with a tray in hands.

She looked at Annabeth and beamed. "You are awake!"

Annabeth gestured for drinking.

"Oh yes. You must be thirsty. Let me get you ice chips." The nurse brought a white bowl to her, spooned some ice chips and brought it to her mouth. Annabeth gulped down three spoons quickly and sighed as her throat felt better and she gained her voice back.

"Thank you."

The nurse smiled at her and said, "I am Cheryl. You were in an accident and have been here for two days. You were very lucky to survive with the few injuries. Two broken ribs, a fractured hand and a few lacerations. Your friend left in the morning. She said she would be back by noon, so she must be here soon."

Annabeth's eyes widened with the revelation. _She had been out for two days?_ She had two projects due in a week and three more the next. Her boss wouldn't be happy about the clogging of work so near the deadline.

Every time when such situations arose, she had been her saviour. But now Claudia would have a tough time gearing up others in the office when the game maker was missing to make the winning goal.

"I'll be leaving dear. Just press the button beside your bed if you need anything." The nurse said, pulling Annabeth out of her thoughts.

Annabeth nodded and gave Cheryl a smile as she left, leaving Annabeth alone to her thoughts.

The last vivid memory she had was of being in a party with Piper. She sat at the bar when that annoying man had come and started flirting with her. She remembered getting up to leave after chugging down her drink but after that her mind had a fogged up memory.

 _What had happened exactly?_

The nurse said she had been in an accident. Annabeth focused and pushed hard, trying to declutter her memories.

Now she could recollect, though just in bits and pieces what had happened. The truck, crash, blast. She hoped Argus was fine. Her heart weighed heavy as she thought of people in the second car. She genuinely hoped they had somehow miraculously survived it but she knew it was not possible.

Annabeth knew what death of a person could do to his near and dear ones. She had been a victim not once but twice. No. Not those reminiscences again.

Annabeth closed her eyes in panic, trying to block her mind that was reaching out to the deepest buried memories of hers instead of what she was searching for. She didn't need all the past pain to resurface again. That was the last thing she needed.

Thankfully, she heard the clank of door knob and entered her best friend Piper looking effortlessly beautiful.

Piper's flawless bronze skin glowed in the warm yellow lights of her room. Her chocolate brown hair was down in waves like usual and fell just past her shoulders. She wasn't dressed in anything special, just blue skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. Still she looked gorgeous. She might be an action movie actress but she still _was_ a red carpet person.

Her kaleidoscopic shone with glee as she looked at a fully conscious Annabeth.

"Annabeth! You are finally awake." Piper threw her hands around her best friend engulfing her in a tight hug. Perhaps too tight for a patient with two broken ribs.

"Ouch Piper. Easy." Annabeth exclaimed wincingly.

"Oh. Sorry. But you scared me to death. And I am just so glad you are fine and awake."

"Yeah. Me too. But what _had_ happened exactly?"

Piper's smile faltered a little as she spoke carefully, "You don't remember anything?"

"Not really. Just tid-bits here and there. The last clear thing is a drunk guy at the party hitting on me and annoying. Then it is all a blur. A crash and a car burning. Is Argus all right?"

Piper nodded at her and replied, "He is okay. He was in surgery but he is okay now. He woke up yesterday night and I visited him."

"Thank goodness. But what had happened at the party? And the other car?"

Piper looked worried as she pondered if she should tell the truth. She should but was it necessary now?

"You should be resting Annabeth. We'll talk about it later."

Annabeth noticed Piper trying to dodge the question and insisted on knowing what had happened that fateful night.

"Piper. Come on. Tell me. I know it wasn't anything good. But I deserve to know." Annabeth stated sternly.

Piper stared at her best friend's bruised face. Even in such a condition, Annabeth's eyes held the concrete and strong flare. She knew she couldn't keep Annabeth in dark for long and gave in. She sighed as she narrated all the happenings of that night to her best friend.

Annabeth felt guilty. The accident was partly if not entirely her fault. She glanced down at her fingers in her lap, fidgeting.

Piper placed a comforting hand on her hands and spoke softly, "I know what you are thinking. But Annabeth this was in no way your fault."

"But, it was me who swirled the steering wheel. Maybe that was what had caused the girl in the other car to lose control and...' Before she could complete, Piper cut her off

"No. Annabeth. _I_ talked to Argus. He told me it was after that. It was the truck driver's fault who came on the wrong side. You might have interrupted Argus while driving but he told me the situation was in cobtrol. Besides you were drugged. You are a rational thinker. You can't blame yourself for something you didn't do."

Annabeth knew Piper was right. Yet she couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened.

"The girl in the other car. Who was she?"

"Calypso Titan. She was Atlas Titan's daughter. Her car's fuel tank burst and she was badly burnt. So much that it was unrecognisable. Her funeral is day after tomorrow. The truck driver is already under trial."

Annabeth knew Atlas Titan. Everyone did. The great business tycoon had grown from the crime ridden streets of Crotona to own the most luxurious mansion in the Upper east side of Manhattan. Infamous for his criminal connections during his journey up the ladder and even now, he was a feared personality.

"Does he... know what happened with me that night?" Annabeth asked worriedly. She didn't need to be on the wrong list of him. She had a messed up life that seemed to just fall into place, but now this again.

"Annabeth. No one blames you. It was the truck driver's recklessness that caused it. You were in the other car in the crash when his daughter died. You are just as much a victim as his daughter was. Everyone knows it as a fact."

Annabeth nodded.

"I want to go to her funeral if possible." Annabeth said.

"You don't need to. And you are in no position to. Look at yourself Annabeth. You are in a hospital not a hotel."

"I'll be fine by then. Please Piper. It would make me feel better."

Piper looked into her best friend's grey hopeful eyes. Damn that girl could pull off the puppy dog look quite well. Fortunately she didn't like using it.

"Okay. Fine. Dad and I were going. You can come along."

"Thank you" Annabeth gave a grateful smile.

"By the way. Dad sends his 'best wishes and hopes you get well soon'"

Annabeth smiled at that. Tristan McLean. Piper's famous actor dad had always been welcoming and good to her. It had grown when Annabeth helped him and Piper reconcile.

Annabeth and Piper talked for a while and then Piper left so Annabeth could rest. Annabeth slept, anticipating what was to come ahead.

* * *

Annabeth refused to use a wheelchair as her doctor had suggested. She could walk fine enough and hated the idea of being aided for an activity as simple as that when she planned on returning to work tomorrow.

Still it wasn't very comfortable moving and the soft couches for guests at the Titan's Mansion didn't help either.

"That's Atlas Titan." Piper told her, gesturing with her eyes towards a huge man. He had dark slicked-back hair, pale blue almost grey eyes, strong jawline and muscular build. His expression was less pained and more vengeful. He wore a black suit and stood talking with a few visitors at a distance from them.

"Doesn't look nefarious, does he?" Piper whispered to Annabeth.

"He isn't a wanted fugitive Pipes. He is a disguised felon."

"Hm.. Quite charming." Piper giggled and winked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Let's go meet him." Tristan said getting up as he saw the visitors talking to Atlas excuse themselves.

Piper helped Annabeth up and they walked to greet the man.

"Good Morning ." Tristan greeted him causing Atlas to turn back, acknowledge him and shake hands.

"We are very sorry about your loss." Tristan said to Atlas who just nodded as he seemed surprised seeing what he did; Annabeth.

At the lack of a response and an awkward silence falling upon,Tristan continued.

"Let me introduce to you, my daughter Piper and her friend Annabeth Chase."

That seemed to have caught his attention as jerked his head towards Tristan.

" Uh... She was the girl in the other car." His face showed a sign of recognition as his lips parted in an 'oh' and he shook her unfractured hand.

"How are you now?" He enquired.

"Fine sir." Annabeth replied and continued. "I'm really sorry about what happened. "

Tristan nodded. "I had never thought she would leave me so early and abruptly."

Piper spoke, "It is very unfortunate. But she is at a better place now."

Just then came a man to Atlas' side and whispered in his ear something.

He was tall, must be about 5'11" as he towered about five inches over Annabeth even after she wore her three inch black heels.

His eyes were a beautiful shade of sea green which would have appeared much more beautiful with a joyous glint that they presently lacked. His jet black hair was messed up as though he just got out of bed. His puffy eyes suggested he had been crying.

Like Atlas, he wore a black suit too.

Atlas nodded at whatever he said and turned back to the people he had been talking to as the man waited beside him.

"The priest is here." Atlas said and looked at the man waiting.

"This is Perseus Jackson. Heir to the Atlantis Inc. He is.. was Calypso's boyfriend. Sorry I need to be excused." Then he turned to the man and said as he left, "Percy stay here."

The man nodded and just stood there with the three others. He looked grief-stricken.

Annabeth spoke up first.

"I am really sorry about what happened."

The man looked hard and long at her, maybe trying to gauge the sincerity in her words and nodded.

"It was so sudden. I just... It's...devastating."

"Yes. Very unfortunate. And due to no fault of hers. She had to be a victim of the truck driver's recklessness. It's sad. But she is at a better place now."

"It is so unfair. The truck driver's alive in jail and so is the drunk girl in the other car who caused it. But it had to take Calypso away." His voice was spiteful as his turned a shade darker out of anger.

Annabeth stood stunned. This man blamed her for the accident. He thought it was her fault.

All the night she had been in a dilemma, riding with guilt as she tried to decide if she was at fault or not. It took all the night for her to convince herself it was none of her fault.

But the one statement of the man pushed her down the same well again.

"It wasn't the girl's fault either. She was a victim as well. Just like your girlfriend." Piper defended. Percy's eyes turned a shade darker.

"It was. She was drunk and her driver was rushed by her. She was no innocent."

"You can't blame someone basing on your imagination. You don't know what happened with her." Piper argued while Annabeth just stood there with wide eyes staring at the man who seemed to hate her to the core.

"I can't believe it. Why are you defending her anyway?" Percy exclaimed exasperated.

"Because she is my friend. And a victim." Piper stated the obvious.

Percy's eyes travelled from Piper to the too stunned Annabeth who was yet to speak. His eyes widened and eyebrows scrunched up as he realised who she was.

"You? You were the girl in the other car. How dare you come here?" His voice raised with every words he spoke. His harshness startled Annabeth who took a step back in surprise, out of her daze now. The scene was getting bigger and people gathered around them.

"I..uh..I wanted to..." Annabeth stuttered, unable to counter the raging man in front of her.

"What? She is dead because of you. Because of your recklessness. Had you let your driver be a bit more careful, Calypso would be alive. You were drunk."

"What is happening here?" Atlas' stern voice came from the parting crowd as he walked to the front.

"You knew it was her. How could you let her come?" Percy said.

"Because she meant no bad. Percy you are creating a scene. Stop it." Atlas warned in a calm voice. "Sorry about that. Please everyone, the priest is in the garden." He said motioning the guests to head towards the door leading outside.

As the crowd dispersed, he turned to the guy again and said, "Percy Ms. Chase is not one to be blamed for what happened. And I don't want any nuisance in my daughter's funeral. I want her to rest in peace, and I think you do the same if you ever loved her."

Then he turned to Annabeth and apologised, "I'm sorry about him Ms. Chase. He is very upset about what happened."

He excused himself and headed to the garden, patting Percy and warning him with his stern eyes and who just nodded at him.

As soon as he left, Percy turned to Annabeth and said in a low, strong voice, "Don't dare to show your face again. I might kill you. And I think it would be better for you to leave now. Goodbye." And with that final note he left, glancing at Piper and her father.

"Let's leave Annabeth." Piper said as she dragged her out of the house. Annabeth couldn't decipher what was happening. Her body felt numb and her mind was a mush of thoughts. Of all, one thing that blared in her mind was ' _She was guilty'._

* * *

 **So that's how Percy and Annabeth met guys! I hope you liked it. The plot is getting spicier. Let me know what you think of it!**

 **See ya all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!**

 **I know I have been missing in action for a long time and no excuse can justify that so I am just gonna say I am sorry about that. But I have been really occupied with some important business and couldn't make up time for writing. Anyways, let me not waste any more time of yours. Here's the next chapter, which is kind of a filler. But I promise, next one's gonna be much power packed and hopefully I'll be able to put it up sooner.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Piper walked into the kitchen. After knowing Annabeth for so long, she discerned Annabeth needed to be left alone to come in terms with what just transpired.

Annabeth pulled her legs up to her bosom as she curled at the corner of her couch and wrapped her hands around her knees. Her body seemed to have become numb as her heart and mind swamped with emotions. It had taken her long to accept that she wasn't the one who had been the reason for someone's death. And now, she was back at square one.

Life is never supposed to come easy. If it did, it wouldn't be life. Hardships are what make life. All what we can do is make life as easy as possible. Not by eluding the challenges thrown at you but by accepting and facing them head on. Annabeth knew this better than anyone. Whatever she had achieved till the day, nothing had come cheap. She wasn't apprehensive or scared of fighting more to surge ahead.

What she dreaded was being the cause of someone's hardships. Being well acquainted with the agony one feels on privation of a loved one, the one thing she had vowed to never be was the reason for it. And yet, she had come to see this day.

Honestly, she could no longer fathom how much of a culprit she had been. She was rational enough to see that she wasn't the sole remiss. But did she feel guilty? A thousand times yes. Her heart over weighed with regret. Howsoever small her fault might have been, it still was a fault.

Annabeth was brought back to senses when she felt a hand on her shoulders. She glanced up to see Piper holding two cups of coffee and wearing a tight smile. Annabeth took her cup as Piper settled beside her on the couch and silently sipped her drink.

Annabeth wrapped her hands around the hot cup of beverage and stared into blank space subconsciously, letting the heat seep in. She was well aware of the pair of kaleidoscopic eyes of her best friend scrutinizing her.

As she felt the weight shift on the couch, Annabeth glanced up to see Piper standing over her. Piper took the cup of coffee from her hands and placed it on the table, alongside hers and engulfed Annabeth in a comforting hug.

Annabeth was thankful to Piper, for a hug was exactly what she needed. She buried her head in Piper's neck and clutched her desperately like a lost child.

Piper could feel the moisture through her shirt as she rubbed her best friend's back in consolation. Annabeth was weeping. It broke Piper's heart to witness her best friend torment herself for no fault of hers.

"You know Annabeth, some incredibly gallant and plucky person had once told me that the hardest lesson in life is _letting go_. Whether it is guilt, anger, love, loss or betrayal, change is never easy. We fight to hold on and we fight to let go. That guilt is a wasted emotion. It is a weight that will crush you whether you deserve it or not."

Piper paused and slowly, as Annabeth's whimpers subsided, continued,

"It was you Annabeth, who had taught me this. To fight till the end. To battle for what is rightfully yours and not let the judgemental world drag you down. Then why are you torturing yourself with this misplaced guilt?"

Annabeth pulled away and stared at her fingers in her lap.

"When I escaped from that place, it was in the middle of a jungle. There were trees everywhere... I didn't know where to go. But I kept running. I was badly scathed, my pricked feet left a trail of blood along the path, but I couldn't feel anything.. anything, I was numb."

She glanced up, her eyes brimmed with tears and pain evident in her gray orbs. Then she continued, her lips quivering as she spoke,

"I couldn't think or understand, all that played in my head were his words... his last words to me. He asked me to keep running and not to stop or let them catch me again. He wanted me to live fearlessly and not let anyone deter my courage. So I kept going , cluelessly. But after the incident, I couldn't do it. I was torpefied. I had this void in me, that could never be filled. First mom, and then him... I could never be the same again, not without them."

She shut her eyes as the tears trailed down her cheeks and sighed.

"I wouldn't want someone... anyone else going the through the desolation of losing a loved one in such a way."

Piper's heart ached for the girl in front of her. Life could be so cruel. Piper just hoped everything would fall in place for her and she would get her happily ever after sooner.

Annabeth took in a deep shaky breathe and composed herself. She appeared much sober now.

"But you are right. I shouldn't beat myself up about something I had no say in. I have no reason to be guilty. That man is grief-stricken and not in his senses. Maybe he will see the bigger picture once he his sober. Maybe not. Someone else's disposition shouldn't dictate the way I feel about myself or how I lead my life."

Piper smiled at her friend and hugged her again, this time out of gratification and admiration. The courage and intrepidity this girl displayed every time, it would never cease to amaze her.

"That's my girl. Now come on, have your coffee." Annabeth wiped her tears and gave her a tight smile.

"By the way, I am going back to work tomorrow." Annabeth said, taking a sip of her beverage. Piper narrowed her eyes at her friend who just shrugged at her and sighed in defeat.

"Well I won't even try to stop you because I know I can't."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts on this. Next chapter will be up soon. Till then , Bye!**


End file.
